Ectoshot's
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: Well I decided to take up vampirefrootloop's 100 one shot challenge! Now playing: life and death: "Mr. Phantom, I asked you a question."  Danny snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality. His electric green eyes landing on one of the many reporters of the room."
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided to take up vampirefrootloop's 100 one shot challenge! Though my one shots will probably not be in this exact order.**

-DP-

1. What goes up…

2. Starlight

3. Haunted

4. Insanity

5. Believe me

6. Goth

7. Help me

8. On the ledge

9. Should I stay or should I go

10. Alone

11. The past

12. It's not easy

13. Boxes

14. Toast

15. A.D. After Death

16. Clocks on the wall

17. Sick

18. When trees fall

19. Cats and dogs

20. Dogfights

21. Apple juice

22. I didn't do it!

23. Spider!

24. Blood

25. Ectoplasm

26. Dreams

27. Dragons

28. Open here

29. Cheese!

30. I don't do puny

31. Nasty burger

32. History repeats itself

33. It's only a matter of time…

34. Portal

35. Molecule by molecule

36. Armistice (cease fire)

37. Bombs

38. War

39. Angel

40. Fallen

41. The necromancer (those who can see ghosts, speak to ghosts, and raise the dead)

42. Life and death

43. Four leaf clover

44. Colors

45. Tomato

46. Stay inside the lines

47. Power hungry

48. College

49. Why me?

50. Keep your lights on

51. Run

52. Cry me a river

53. Da rules

54. Hallucinations

55. Sugar high

56. The curse

57. Candy

58. Saturday

59. Monster

60. Ghost writer

61. I'm melting

62. Go fish

63. Maddie

64. Jack

65. A day with uncle Vlad

66. Knife

67. Meow

68. Short circuit

69. Textbooks

70. The little ghost that could

71. High wire

72. The little things give you away

73. Truth and lies

74. Protection

75. Darkness

76. Kings

77. Night and day

78. Outcast

79. Lunchtime

80. Demented

81. Hero complex

82. Crazy Phans

83. Fire

84. Speechless

85. Home

86. Beginnings and endings

87. Ego

88. Bittersweet

89. Music for the soul

90. Just a child

91. Only human

92. Standard Question

93. Valentine's day tragedy

94. Darkness inside me

95. homeless

96. The plot against humanity

97. Borrowed time

98. Love hurts

99. Dani

100. Cloudy day


	2. It's not easy

**Well here's my very first…. P.S. all of my one shots will be after PP!**

**I now present to you…..**

**IT'S NOT EASY**

**-DP-**

Danny nervously fidgeted in the uncomfortable seat of the therapist waiting room.

"Mom, can we please go home. I really don't want to do this." Danny said in a small voice.

Maddie gently patted her son on the back reassuringly. "I'm sorry honey but you know very well that we can't go home. The school wants you to be here and so do I."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well the schools stupid, and your just being over protective. I'm not having any emotional issues." He growled out.

Maddie farrowed her eyebrows in worry. She knew that Danny would deny the fact that he was having issues. She knew that he didn't like it when people worried over him.

A week ago there was a horrible fire at amity's children's hospital. The flames consumed three stories of the west side of the building. The hospital also had several ecto guns on each level as a safety precaution, but unfortunately the guns exploded in the heat of the flames. The ectoplasm from the guns mixed with the raging fire. Making it not only deadly to humans but a certain ghost boy as well, Danny managed to get a few people out but he was getting badly burnt in the processes.

Maddie glanced at Danny's bandaged hands and wrists. Danny seemed to catch on to the fact that she was looking and pulled his jacket sleeves down so they covered his hands.

But the thing that Maddie was worried about the most weren't the burns, it was the fact that Danny had failed to pull all of the people from the fire, he blamed himself for their deaths. Maddie knew it was tearing him up on the inside; this was the first time he had actually failed to save everyone. He had been having nightmares for the last week and would often wake up screaming.

"Danny it would make me feel better if you at least have one session." Maddie said quietly as she carefully brushed her little boy's bangs to the side of his face.

Danny sighed. "Fine, one session."

Maddie grinned and kissed him on the forehead and Danny responded with a small half smile.

"Danny!"

Maddie and Danny looked up to the door to find a perky nurse standing there.

"Come along, your therapist is waiting for you."

Danny slowly got up, wincing as he put wait on his left leg that was still partly covered in second degree burns. They used to be third degree burns but Danny was a fast healer.

The nurse held the door open as he limped past her.

He thanked her for holding the door open and the nurse said you're welcome before leading him to a drab brown door at the end of the hallway.

"Alright this is Dr. Cut's room; he's in there waiting for you, Have fun!" the nurse said as waved at Danny while heading back to where she came from.

Danny just silently waved and watched her leave. Once she was out of his range off sight Danny took a nervous breath as he twisted the door knob and pushed the it open.

An older man in his mid-20's maybe early 30's looked up at Danny with a smile. He quickly stood up from behind his desk and walked over to invite the young halfa in.

Danny went ahead and laid down on the blue couch in the corner of the room as Dr. Cut shut the door to his 'office'.

"So…." Danny began, hesitance clear in his voice. "Where do we begin?"

Dr. Cut laughed

"I do believe that was my line." The therapist quipped as he dragged his swivel chair out from behind his desk and plopped down in front of Danny.

A small half smile tugged Danny's lips.

"Ah-ha, I saw that half smile! You know when you start a smile your supposed to finish it!" Dr. Cut scolded in a playful manor.

Danny broke out in a full grin.

"There you go, much better. Keep smiling like that and you'll have practically every girl on the planet swooning over you." Dr. Cut teased as he flipped open a manila folder—which was Danny's new patient info folder—and turned to a fresh page.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "I already practically do have every girl swooning over me, and in fact I usually get assaulted by them in large groups. Fan girls can be incredibly aggressive and violent when they want to be. Trust me It's a pain in the butt."

Dr. cut laughed again "I don't know, I'm pretty sure most teenage boys would literally give up an arm or a leg if it meant they were going to be chased around by a hoard of gorgeous woman."

Danny's smile faded. "Then… I guess I'm not like average guys." He answered quietly as he gazed up at the ceiling.

Dr. Cut leaned back in his chair and let out a soft huff at the realization he just stumbled onto one of Danny's emotional issues or 'touchy topics' as Dr. Cut liked to call it.

"And why do feel like you're not like the other guys Danny?"

Danny glanced over at the Doctor with a look that clearly said 'How stupid can you be?'

"I have ghost powers."

"I know that Danny, your abilities are common knowledge, but I'm sensing that there is a deeper answer than the one you just gave me. Do you feel like you don't fit in?"

Danny's gaze flicked back up to the ceiling, a silence passed between them for a couple of minutes.

"Danny," Dr. Cut began as he leaned forward in his chair with a sincere smile. "You do realize everything you tell me is confidential, I won't tell a single soul about what we've talked about. I don't even have to tell your parents if you don't want me too."

Danny remained silent.

"Look Danny, I'm here to help you. I can't even begin to imagine how stressful your life must be between school and your duties as the world's protector. Not to mention the amount of responsibility you have, I mean every time you go out there you literally have a person's life in your hands."

Danny's bottom lip trembled slightly at the last sentence and he quickly wiped his eyes. Dr. Cut had no doubt that the boy was probably thinking of the hospital fire.

"I'm guessing you don't like to vent to your parents or even your friends because you're worried they might start to judge you. I'm not going to judge you Danny, you don't have to try and act strong around me. You can vent to me all you want if you like."

Danny glanced at the therapist with an unsure expression.

"You promise that everything we're going to talk about will stay a secret?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded and made an 'X' over his hart.

"Cross my hart and hope to die."

"You won't tell my parents either?"

"Not unless you specifically tell me too." Dr. Cut assured.

"Ok…" Danny said in a whisper.

"So do you want to talk now?"

Danny nodded his head.

"Alright then, Do you feel like you don't belong sometimes?" Dr. Cut asked.

"Uh, yeah I do… Actually I kinda feel that way a lot." Danny answered truthfully. "I mean even before I became Phantom, people still used to bully me and call me names…They called me a freak and a loser. I think those were the two words that bugged me the most. I guess I've never really fit in to begin with."

"You know you're not a loser or a freak though, right." Dr. Cut asked with worry.

Danny's eye's never left the ceiling.

"It still feels like I am though." Danny replied in a soft voice.

Dr. Cut was taken aback by that statement, after all the boy was deemed an international hero. He was looked up to by millions of people and everyone loved him.

"Why do you feel that way? Everyone looks up to you, you're a hero!"

Danny shook his head.

"No, phantom is."

Mr. Cut glanced at the young halfa with confusion.

"Phantom is, what?"

Danny just sighed and delicately crossed his arms over his chest.

"Phantom's the hero, not me." Danny explained.

Now Mr. Cut was more confused and worried than ever. He was starting to wonder if Danny possibly had a multiple personality disorder.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Every time I always talk to someone they always address me as 'Danny Phantom', they always complement on how great 'Danny Phantom' is and how my parents should be so proud that their son is a super hero, and so on, It's like 'Danny Fenton' never existed. You know what I mean? It's like who I used to be was shoved in a closet and replaced by what the rest of the world wants me to be."

Dr. Cut nodded. He understood that Danny felt that he wasn't truly just Danny phantom . That Phantom was only a small part of him and he wanted to be recognized as a whole person which meant both halves of him.

"And it's like everyone expects me to be brave, strong, and kind. And anytime I get hurt or upset or maybe if I even cry, everybody looks at me with disgust. It's like I'm not allowed to feel those things! Then there's the ghosts.." Danny said as he wiped away a few of the stray tears of frustration. "They call me a 'Halfa' and in the ghost zone that's an insult because it means that your only half ghost. That you don't belong in either world, Which means you're a freak! A lot of them treat me like one too, and I'm starting to believe them because I truly feel like I don't fit in both."

Dr. Cut felt guilt flow threw his body, he had no idea that Danny had felt this way and he never guessed that he would of felt this way in the first place.

"Danny, you are not a freak. So I don't ever want to hear that word in my office again, ok?" Dr. Cut said as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and Danny looked up at the man . "And what do you say I help you come up with ways to be recognized as both Fenton and Phantom. Would you like that?"

Danny smiled

"yeah I would like that a lot. Uh, Thank you.." He said, he was a little unsure of what to say.

"You're welcome," Dr. Cut said with a grin. "Besides it seems like it's not easy to be you. So you should get all the help you can get."

Danny sat up and looked at the therapist with a lopsided grin as he rubbed his now red eyes.

"Yeah…. It's not easy."

-DP-

**Well I personally think that this oneshot was a peace of crap but I'll put it up anyway.**

**Please Read and review guys! Tell me what you think, is it as bad I think? **


	3. Hero complex! We can be Heros!

**Hey guys here's a new Ecto shot! Also please read my authors note after this story! Ok!**

**Now presenting….**

**HERO COMPLEX **

**-DP-**

Sam entered the Fenton house hold with a grin on their face, just as Maddie came into the living room.

"Hey Sam, you must be here for Danny." Maddie said with a smile. "He's up in his room, just make sure the door stays open while you two are up there!"

"Will do Miss. Fenton!" Sam called as she rushed up the steps. She walked down the upstairs hallway until she came to Danny's room. She then knocked a few times.

"Danny, you there?" She called.

"Come in!"

She twisted the knob and pushed the door open to find her boyfriend sitting at his computer with his Debit card in his hand. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"Oh hey Sam's, just let me finish up this donation and then we can go." Danny said as he typed.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she walked behind Danny's chair to get a better look at what he was doing.

"Join the Justice League and DC Entertainment in raising awareness and funds for our three nonprofit partners, Save the Children, International Rescue Committee and Mercy Corps, who are delivering aid where it is needed most. DC Entertainment will match donations 100%, and 50% of the purchase price from We Can Be Heroes products will go to saving lives." Sam read out loud over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you found an organization to donate to but, what's DC entertainment and what's the justice league?"

Danny blinked a few times before glancing up at his girlfriend.

"I can understand you not knowing what DC entertainment is….. but the justice league?" Danny scoffed.

"Sorry….I've never heard of them." She shrugged.

Danny looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"You've never heard of Superman, Batman, Wonder woman, or Green lantern before?" He asked with shock.

"Well I've heard of them, but what do they have to with the justice league?" She replied in confusion.

Danny Face palmed.

"They are the justice league, it's kinda like DC comics version of the avengers—which are equally as awesome— but the justice league's my favorite!"

"Ok….. So why are you donating to them?" Sam asked.

"Because I want to help the people who are affected by the drought in Africa. I want to help buy them food, water, medicine, and shelter for these people…. and I trust that DC comics will do that. Besides I can only do so much as Danny Phantom, and this is something that anybody can do."

"So your hero complex can now extend to Danny Fenton as well?" Sam smirked.

"You Bet." Danny grinned and pulled Sam in to a quick kiss.

-DP-

**If you guys want to donate then visit my profile for this site and I have a link to the website, or you can just visit www . Wecanbeheros . Com!(Just remove the spaces!)**

**Please let the rest of the world see your Hero complex!**

**BTW I don't own DC or any of their characters or the justice league; I am just a fellow Fangirl who wants to make a difference.**

**Anyway read and review guys and tell me whether or not you'll visit the site!**

**Have a nice night!**


	4. music for the soul

**Hey guys so here's a new edition.**

**Music for the soul**

-DP-

Sam wiped her face clean once more and tried to apply her eyeliner again but her hand was too shaky. Not that it mattered anyway; her tears only caused the eyeliner to run, making dark streaks run down her face. She let out a shriek of frustration, grabbed her make up bag and blindly threw it across the room. She felt her heart split when she heard the sound of shattering glass. Sam whipped her head around and found a picture of her and Danny on the floor. Sam bolted out of her chair and scoped the crushed picture up and shook off the glass.

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry." She apologized wildly. "I- I didn't mean to hurt you again, not again, never again." She sobbed

She grabbed the picture and cradled it close to her heart, rubbing her thin thumb over the back of it tenderly. She began to sing a lullaby; it was the same one she used to gently sing for Danny whenever he would come to her with a horrible injury that needed fixing.

"T-Th-his is what I brought y-you,

This you c-can ke-ep,

This is what I brought,

You may forget me,

I p-pr-omise you my heart," She sang softly between her sobs.

She knew that Danny was now gone forever, he would never be showing up at her window again asking for her to stitch up his shoulder or clean out his different wounds and bandage them. He would never again come to vent to her about his nightmares or to check to see if she was okay after a major ghost attack. She felt her eyes weld up as she remembered the last night Danny came to visit her. If she had known that he was going to die within two hours she never would have let him go. Sam rubbed her eyes again as she took another shuttering breath.

She suddenly jumped when she heard someone knocking at her window, she looked up and her breath hitched in her throat after she saw who was floating just outside.

"D-Danny?" She blurted out as she stared at her dead best friend.

Danny's face scrunched up in worry and he phased through the window.

"Sam," Danny said softly as he settled down in front of her, He brought his white gloved hand to the side of her face and began to gently wipe away her tears. The running lines of eyeliner left a black stain along his thumb. His emerald eyes filled to the brim with worry. "What's the matter, why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Sam just sat there stunned, unsure of how to react. She couldn't seem to will her body to do anything, much less answer his question.

Danny just continued to wipe her black tainted tears and patiently waited for her to explain why she was upset. His green eyes softly burning into hers, trying to decipher any slight fleck of emotion that would clue him off on how to best comfort his best friend.

Sam took a shaky hand and gently placed it on Danny's cheek before moving it away and then repeating the action, her eyes growing larger every time she did it.

She realized with a shaky breath that Danny was really there, that this wasn't an illusion of her sick desperate mind.

A look of confusion passed over Danny's face as he watched his friend repeatedly pat him on the side of his face.

Deciding that he had had enough he grabbed Sam's delicate hand, preventing it from touching his cheek once again, and glanced at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked slowly in an unsettled tone.

"Danny," Sam replied softly with pure wonderment "Your real….."

Danny blinked.

"Well, I would certainly think so…. Sam…maybe you should lay down a bit." He suggested as he scooped her up off the floor before she even had a chance to respond. He then carried her over to her bed; pulled back her black silk covers, and placed her on her mattress. He was just about to cover her when he noticed that she had a picture in her hand.

"Sam, why do you have that…? I can put it back in a frame for you if you want. That way it doesn't get bent." He suggested hesitantly.

Sam's eyes flicked from the photo to Danny and back again.

"No," She shook her head. "I want it with me."

Danny farrowed his eyebrows but didn't question her as he tucked her in.

"Danny," she asked softly "Are you going to leave?"

Danny was taken back a bit by the question.

"Well, I can if you want me to…"

"NO!" Sam cried and grabbed his arm. The motion caused Danny to lose his balance and he ended up falling on top of her. A blush was slowly dusting over his face because of the certain position, but Sam didn't even seem affected by it at all. "You have to stay here!"

"I-I- ok?" Danny stammered out with wide eyes as his long time crush pulled him into an unbreakable hug.

Sam nuzzled her head into the side of his neck.

"You have to stay here with me." She whispered firmly into Danny's ear.

Her voice sent shivers down his spine and his whole body buzzed with affection. He desperately wanted to firmly plant his lips on hers. His entire body was willing him too. This wasn't an unusual thing for Danny he had always wanted to kiss Sam, but this feeling was different…. Instead of _wanting to kiss_ _her_ he _**needed to kiss her**_. He shifted slightly and began to float a few inches above the bed, just enough so he could see Sam's face. Her black tear stained face stared up at him, her glossy lilac orbs seemed to be silently pleading for him…. For him to… to do something.

Danny felt anger and frustration begin to build up inside of him; he needed to find out why she was so upset, he felt that he would never be able to live with himself if she was upset. She was his whole world, she was his soul, and she was his heart.

His heart…..

Danny began to hum slightly. It was a tune he was very familiar with. Sam used to sing it to him when he was hurt and in pain…And for a little while it always seemed to take his discomfort away. He thought that just maybe, it would do the same for her.

"This is what I thought,

I thought you'd need me"

He began to sing in a comforting voice that also had a bit of an eerie feel to it.

"This is what I thought so think me naïve

I'd promise you a heart,

You'd promise to keep,

This is what I brought you,

This you can keep,

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"

Danny paused and reached out his hand to tuck Sam's hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him and held his hand.

"T-Th-his is what I brought y-you,

This you c-can ke-ep,

This is what I brought,

You may forget me,

I p-pr-omise you my heart," She sang softly, slightly stammering.

Danny smiled back and began to sing with her as he entwined his gloved hand in one of hers.

"I promise to depart,

Just promise one thing,

You'd promise to keep,

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep,"

Sam slowly began to start to fall asleep; each word began to get heavier as she sang. Danny watched as her eyes slowly slid shut…Indicating her descent to the land of dreams.

Danny took a breath and began to sing the last verse of the haunting lullaby.

"This is what I thought so think me naïve,

I'd promise you a heart,

You'd promise to keep

I promise to depart,

You may forget me,

Just promise to sing,

Kiss my eyes and lay me to… _sleep_."

He finished softly as he shifted his position again, this time he was standing on the side of her bed, but just when he put his feet on the floor he heard a sickening, _Crunch_.

Danny looked down to find he was standing on the broken remains of a picture frame, It was one he recognized but couldn't place what picture used to be in it. He sighed and bent down to pick up all the big chunks and then he wandered over to Sam's computer desk to throw out the pieces into the trash can that was up against the desk.

His hand accidently hit the mouse on the desk and Sam's computer came to life. The light from the screen cast a soft glow across the dimly lit room. What was on the screen caught Danny's attention.

'The Death of Danny Fenton/ Phantom shocks millions'

~May he forever rest in peace~

Danny suddenly felt light headed…he was dead?

All of Sam's behavior suddenly made sense to him… After all she was seeing her dead best friend.

The lullaby rang threw his head. He laughed at the sick irony of the song, It was the music for his soul…..

-DP-

**Hey guys please read and review! Tell me what you think!**

**Oh and I don't own the lullaby, or song really, It was written by AFI. Awesome band if you never heard them. The songs called prelude, You guys should really look it up! It's an awesome song! **

This is what I brought you,

this you can keep,

This is what I brought,

You may forget me,

I promise to depart,

Just promise one thing,

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Just promise to sing,

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
this is what I thought,

I thought you'd need me

This is what I thought so think me naïve

I'd promise you a heart,

You'd promise to keep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep


	5. Just a child

**Hey guys here's a new one!**

**FYI, I have no idea where this came from, but the idea was disturbing me so badly that I just needed to write it out so I wouldn't think about it anymore! Uh… it was kinda inspired by The Rose blue prince's Story called 'Ghost Hunting' and I also pulled a few Idea's from my story 'Glowing isn't all that bad'. Basically this was just one of those random what if plot bunnies, if you all catch my drift … Oh and in the story DP has a truce with the Fenton's and is loved by the town's people and the rest of the world, PP did happen but Danny never revealed himself. Ok?**

… _**Just a child**_

-DP-

Danny yawned; fighting to keep his eyes open as his head slowly slumped forward.

"Danny!" Jazz called out as she grabbed her brother by his shoulders so he wouldn't face plant into his cereal bowl.

Danny jumped, his body went intangible and he started to fall through the dining room chair.

"Danny!" Jazz cried out again as she tried to catch him, but he just slipped threw her hands and landed on the floor with a resounding thump.

"Ouch…" Danny winced as he slowly stood back up and removed himself from the chair before turning solid again. His face contorted into a look of pain as sharp needle like pains shot up his spine and down his legs. '_When did a simple fall like that hurt so badly?'_ Danny thought in confusion.

"Are you alright?" She asked with worry before walking over and pulling him into a hug.

Danny let out a tired sigh before nodding.

"Yeah, Jazz I'm…Fine." He answered softly as he leaned into her hug, he was so beyond tired he felt like he could fall asleep right there against his sister.

Jazz ran her fingers threw his raven locks and sighed with worry. "Danny have you been sleeping ok lately? I'm starting to think these midnight ghost hunts are starting to take a toll on your health. I don't want you to-."

"Jazz," Danny interrupted. "I haven't been going on any late night ghost hunts lately, it's been eerily quiet. I haven't seen a ghost since the beginning of the month, so I haven't really turned into Phantom since then. I think it has to do with that, 'Mating Season', thing Mom and Dad were talking about. They said it would last for two months didn't they?"

"I think so…" Jazz contemplated before shaking her head. "But that's not the point; I don't like being lied to Danny!"

"Lied too?" Danny replied in confusion. "Jazz, I'm not lying…"

Jazz just simply pointed to the T.V. set, where it showed a grainy video of him flying through the air and descending into the tree line at the park.

"So are you going to continue to insult my intelligence?" She snapped in a cross voice. "They have been playing it on the news all morning. Apparently your ghost half is even more in the spot light now that our parents announced… well you know… I guess the town is hoping for a few little phantoms to be flying around soon."

Danny blinked dumbly at her.

"But—I didn't—how?" Danny blurted out completely lost. He really didn't remember going out last night, and he certainly as hell hoped his sister was kidding about the 'little phantom's' comment.

"You got that right about the 'little Phantom's' remark." Jack boomed as he entered the kitchen with Maddie hot on his heels, it was apparent that the ghost hunters had only heard that last portion of the conversation.

"I know his kid will look so adorable, I can't wait to see it after it's formed!" Maddie squealed as she pulled a tray of Quiche out from the oven.

Jack glanced at the said food with a sour expression.

"What's that Madd's, It look's disgusting."

Maddie sent her husband a glare.

"This is part of our new family diet, remember. The doctor said you needed to lose some weight. So we now—as a family—are going to start eating healthier. We talked about this already honey." She deadpanned.

Danny paled, still thrown off guard about what his mother and father had said before they started arguing.

"What makes you so sure he'll have a kid?" Danny asked in a shaky voice.

Maddie stopped ranting to Jack about 'healthy choices' and glanced at her son, a little unsure of why he was so suddenly interested.

"Well you see… all ghosts who at least died at the age of 14 or higher and have been a ghost for at least 4 years are the guaranteed candidates for the reproduction mist that the ghost zone releases. The mists kicks there body's into overtime and they start forming the new ghost within them." She explained as she studied her overly pale son.

Jazz's eyes practically bugged out of her skull and she almost choked on her orange juice.

"Wait," she sputtered, "So you're saying that the ghost zone itself gets all the other ghosts…"

"Impregnated, well that's not really the word to describe it, but yeah." Maddie replied as she mulled over the best way to explain it to her kids.

Danny's whole body went rigid as his hand slowly crept up to his stomach.

"But he—he's a dude!" He blurted out.

"But he's also a ghost so it doesn't matter. Besides Danny boy, this process only happens every three hundred years, you should be excited you get to see it and help your mother and I document it!" Jack said with enthusiasm.

Danny felt sick to his stomach; he didn't understand how any of this was even possible. Why did everything bad have to happen to him? It was like the universe preferred to use his life as a garbage disposal and threw all the crap it could possibly conceive at him.

"Wait Mom, what will he look like? I mean will he get large…" Jazz asked hesitantly, not really sharing in her parents' excitement.

Maddie shook her head.

"No the child won't grow inside his stomach, so nothing like that will happen. Instead it will grow inside of Phantom's aurora."

"What do you mean by that?" Jazz asked as she quickly threw a glance at Danny, knowing that her brother was still too distressed to ask questions.

"Well, right under Phantoms white aurora will be a different color of ecto-energy, that energy is the child. You see ghosts are made of pure ecto-energy and the same thing goes for their kids. But it takes a while for a child to develop enough energy to be self-sustaining, so the child will rest under the parent's aurora until it's reached a certain point of energy. When that happens Phantom's whole body will turn into ecto-energy molecules, it will almost look like a glowing cloud or a green mist. Then the child's and parent's energy will split and Phantom's body will return to normal and the child's body will form for the first time." Maddie explained simply. She then glanced over at her son and noticed his incredibly pale face and the fact that he was shaking slightly.

"Danny, honey, are you ok?"

Danny shuddered, and slowly shook his head yes.

"I'm going to go Sam's." He said quietly before he bounded out the front door.

Maddie frowned in worry. "I Wonder why he took off like that."

"It was probably that concoction you called breakfast…" Jack grumbled.

-DP-

Danny left the house in a rush and continued to walk briskly down the street and to the park. He decided that he didn't feel that he could talk to Sam about this…. at least not yet. He needed to clear his head first.

He walked down his favorite scenic path of the park lost in his thoughts. He was debating weather or not to turn into phantom. He hadn't been in ghost form for about a month and he couldn't help but be curious. What color was his son's energy aurora, wait son? He didn't know the sex of his child, or even if he was actually having a child! It could very well be that he wouldn't be able to have a kid in the first place. After all he wasn't a full ghost, so maybe none of this 'Mating season' thing applied to him.

Danny sighed as he turned and took the more wooded path. Slowly making his way toward his favorite secluded part of the park, he felt his heart speed up at the thought of the area.

Which Danny felt was a little odd, he didn't get why he was getting so…anxious? Or was he excited? Nervous maybe?...He wasn't sure what he was feeling exactly, he also didn't know if it was a good feeling or a bad one.

Danny turned again and walked the rest of the path into a secluded opening that was carefully hidden. It was a fairly circular opening, the outer edges of it were lined with a thick streak of trees that out lined the entire circle. In the center of the opening was a large silver lake, sun danced along the top of the water in a series of flashes and light twinkles. Right next to the lake was a large and old white oak tree. Its long spidery branches stretched out over the beautiful lake and up towards the sky. The sound of twittering birds and the distant sounds of chattering family's filled the air and Danny couldn't help but feel a gush of peace wash over him.

Danny closed his eyes as a gentle breeze flowed softly throughout the remote beautiful area, causing the grass and the lush green leaves to flutter slightly. The wind softly pushed Danny's bangs from the front of his face and he felt shivers of pleasure run down his spine. He took a number of steps forward with his eyes still closed, as if he was in a trance.

"_Danny,"_ A soft echoing voice called from seemingly nowhere. That feeling of pleasure doubled, he felt like he could trust this voice.

"_Change…Change… Change please, come home. You are tired, you are hurting, confused? I will help" _The soft voice purred, sending more shivers down the young half ghosts spine. The voice seemed to be disembodied and didn't seem to be able to talk in English very easily. Its sentence was choppy but to the point, almost like a child's. But for some reason to Danny… it was highly seductive.

The hybrid breathed in deeply and opened his half ladled eyes to find a glowing green portal in front of him. In the middle of the portal was a black silhouette. It was tall and slender and the green energy of the portal seemed to swell around it, almost like it was attached. It reached out a hand, green energy swirling around it as the figure motioned for Danny to come closer.

"_Come, with me, change. I will make you better. Promise._" The voice called softly, trying to convince Danny to do as it said.

Danny tilted his head to the side and nodded in agreement.

"Ok." The hybrid sighed as he allowed his blue rings to pass over his body, changing him into his ghost half. He immediately felt strange when he became Phantom. His body felt heavier for some reason, and it really hurt. His whole body was in so much pain that it was almost numbing. He stumbled forward and let out a sharp gasp as he was about to collide with the ground.

"_Danny!"_ the Silhouette called out in worry as it immediately sent out a wave of green swirls to cushion the fall.

Danny fell into the cool, soft, green swirls and all the pain he had been feeling disappeared as his heavy eyes slowly closed.

The figure immediately called the green swirls to carry Danny towards him and the two vanished into the portal.

-DP-

The black figure walked quietly, carrying a sleeping Danny in its arms. The hypnotic green and black swirls and bursting nebulas of the ghost zone surrounded them. The green swirls seemed to tug at the black figures body almost as if they were a part of it, but was gently ripping away with every step the figure took.

The figure continued walking till it came to the very center of the ghost zone and disappeared into a large bright orb.

This orb was considered to be the core of the ghost zone it-self, and it was sacred land to all the residents of the GZ. So the figure knew that none of its other inhabitants would dare step within its core.

Yes the figure decided that this would be the safest place to settle down with its new mate. So it quickly, but lightly, flew into the core it-self.

Once inside the figure rapidly willed a bed to form from the pure white swirls that the room they were in was made from.

It lightly placed Danny on that soft bed, admiring the sleeping hybrid as it did so.

To the figure, Danny was the most breath taking ghost it had ever rested eyes on. And the gold glow that engulfed the young ghost only made the figure more entranced, after all the gold hue was the energy of their child. It ran its fingers through the soft, pure, white locks of its new found lover.

"_It's all going to be ok, I will make you better. No more pain. No more tiredness."_ The figure hummed out quietly as it tangled Danny's hair between its dark fingers and silently climbed into bed. The figure just laid there next to Danny, watching with fascination as the hybrids chest moved leisurely up and down. Silently taking in breaths and then exhaling them in light puffs, the figure shivered every time one of those warm puffs danced gracefully across its skin. It leaned forward; planning to capture the halfa's soft cool lips like it had the night before.

-DP-

The world was in an uproar of chaos. It had been three months sense their international hero, Danny Phantom, disappeared. Ghost's ran rampant threw not only amity but other places in the world as well. Reports of burglaries, murder, and a lot of other human evils, were on the rise. Due to the fact that the evil doers were feeling a little more confident now that they didn't have to worry about the invisible eyes of justice peaking over their shoulder. All the leaders of the world held an international conference to deal with the Problem, and to hopefully find phantom.

Tucker was currently at that conference; His eyes darted around the large conference room as he nervously leaned forward in his seat and played with the gold name plate in front of him. The name plate had 'Mayor of Amity Park, direct representative of Danny Phantom', Written across it in fancy letters.

That `Direct representative of Danny Phantom` part was the only reason he was sitting in a room full of the world's most powerful leaders. He gulped and took in a deep breath of air as he listened to almost all of the world's most influential men and woman scream profanities at both him and the president of the U.S.A that was sitting next to him. They had both told the rest of the world leaders several times that they didn't know where Phantom was, but none of them seem to be listening. Which was understandable, after all people like to point fingers in times of crises.

"For the last Time! The U.S. Government had nothing to do with Phantoms disappearance! He didn't tell any of us where he went or even that he was leaving!" The president argued as he slammed his fist on the wood desk in front of him for emphasis. The room erupted into an up roar of denial and tucker pinched the brig of his nose, he was unbelievably sick of this.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST LISEN FOR ONCE!"

The room became silent; everyone was shocked by the young mayor's outburst. Tucker stood up from his chair and put his mouth close to the microphone, leaning on the table as he did so. He only wanted to say this once.

"None of you understand, Danny— he would never…Leave. Not like this, not without telling me first. You see, the guy is my best friend….I knew him before he was Danny Phantom. Before…he died." Tucker spoke softly. He knew he wasn't telling the complete truth, after all Danny was only half dead, but the rest of the world didn't know that.

The rest of the room broke out into a quite mummer as this shocking piece of evidence was revealed.

"I was actually was there when he… Passed away…" the mayor continued as his eyes became slightly shinny with brewing tears as he remembered Danny's screams when the portal activated, the feeling of helplessness as he watched his friend begin to die.

"You have to believe me when I say that Danny's disappearance has nothing to do with amity or even the U.S government. I think something's wrong, I just have this awful feeling that he's…." The last word died in the mayor's throat, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

For the first time in three hours the room fell eerily silent. At least it was till a young man burst through the entrance doors waving a DVD over his head.

"Mr. President! Mr. President!" The man yelled as bolted threw the room and skidded to a stop in front of the President's desk.

Tucker eyed the man over. He seemed to be a member of the secret service or maybe he was part of the FBI? Tucker wasn't sure, but the president apparently knew the guy.

"Is there something wrong Agent McCarty?"

The man quickly nodded his head.

"We found a video that has to do with Phantoms disappearance, It was taken by one of the newly—Well it was new 3 months ago— installed cameras in the park in amity. The video got partially damaged when the camera got beat up in a ghost attack, but there's still enough of the video left to show what happened to phantom." The agent said hesitantly before continuing, "And by the looks of the little bit of the video that was salvaged phantoms in trouble and maybe hurt even!"

The president paled and tucker began to shake slightly. The rest of the room's atmosphere quickly turned uneasy.

"Well then let's see that video." The president demanded.

The agent nodded and wasted no time, he quickly set up the equipment he needed and soon the video was being projected across the very large wall in the front of the conference room. That way everyone could see.

The first couple minutes of the video were just pure static but finally a grainy picture appeared.

The occupants of the room watched in horror as their young hero fainted only to be caught by the swirling energy of a black figure standing within a natural ghost portal. The figure was disturbing, there was no real detail to it other than it was as black as coal and it was incredibly thin. Tucker watched as the figure raised its hand and commanded the large bundle of swirls to carry Danny to it. The swirls placed the unconscious Danny in the figures arms, and then they both disappeared into the portal. The swirling portal slowly shut as the figure floated away into the ghost Zone. Tucker could see its retreating form as the inter-dimensional gap closed.

-DP-

It had been three months now and the black figure couldn't be any happier. It watched from a near distance as its lover played with their month old child.

Danny laughed as he held his son in his arms and blew on the baby's tiny belly. His son giggled and squirmed as he wrapped his soft translucent tail around his father's arm.

"Hey!" Danny laughed as he tried to gently detangle himself from his son's tail. "That's cheating Derry!"

The black figure smirked and couldn't help but laugh lightly as well, joining in its family's mirth.

Their child was beautiful. The Baby had incredibly pale skin. It's eyes were a neon green, much like Danny's, only with a few flecks of amber in them as well. The child's hair was a pure metallic bronze that shimmered in the baby's strikingly gold aurora. The baby was dressed in a silver footy one peace that had bronze stars on it; Danny had felt that the color silver suited their young Derry very nicely.

The black figures laughing caught the attention of the young father and Danny looked up towards the black figure, flashing a lopsided grin.

"Hey GZ you want to join in the fun or are you just going to watch from the sidelines?" Danny teased.

The black figure or GZ, as Danny had called it, smiled.

"_Yes, I would like that. Sidelines are not always good to watch from."_ GZ replied as it wrapped one of its charcoal black arms around Danny's shoulder. GZ gazed down at the child in Danny's arms and gently pushed aside Derry's floppy bronze bangs.

"_He is like you, very much like you."_

Danny nodded understanding what GZ was trying to say and gently leaned in to kiss the black figure softly on the lips.

GZ felt over joyed by the simple action of kissing Danny. The innocent expression of love caused its sight to be filled by a blinding spectacle of fireworks.

GZ sighed once the kiss was over and placed it's forehead against Danny's, Blue eyes stared directly into incredible green ones.

GZ's once soaring heart came to an abrupt landing at the sight of those green eyes. Eyes that where clouded over by lack of free will, reminding GZ that Danny wasn't here by choice.

GZ sighed, hating the fact it had to do that to Danny, but then again it didn't think that Danny would have made the right choice. After all becoming the mate to the Ghost Zone itself was such a big choice and Danny was _Just a child_…..

-DP-

**So what do you guys think, this paring would be DXGZ and I love the Idea! Oh GZ was called it, instead of him or her because it's the ghost zone. It doesn't have a gender, but anyway I'm thinking I might actually turn this into a real story soon. What do you guys think? Leave a review Please!**


	6. Blood

Blood

**Summary: Danny gets assassinated.**

-DP-

Chris had seen blood; he had seen blood often actually…..

It was something you just dealt with being a paramedic. But as he wiped away the brown and black stains of both ectoplasm and blood, he soon found his brain was slowly shutting down and that he was _far_ from dealing with it.

He watched helplessly as a red spark temporally encased the young boy's body, his breathe quickened in response, he gasped for air and his body involuntarily spasm and bucked. He let out a desperate and horrid scream of undying and merciless pain. Blood and ectoplasm slowly poured from the boy's nose, mouth, ears, and eyes; tracing green and red streaks along his chalky white face before dripping to the sidewalk beneath him and pooling around his head.

Chris was trying his best to treat the wounds that he could with the little he had. He was a paramedic so he knew how too, but unfortunately he was off duty, he didn't have his tools, his sedatives, or a red and white flashy vehicle that could get both him and the world's young hero to a hospital in record time.

Danny was launched into a seizure once again and the other four bystanders, the ones who were together enough to actually help, struggled to hold his bucking body down. They all sent worried gazes towards Chris, along with the rest of the large crowed that was surrounding him as he worked to try and comfort Danny as much as possible, Praying that the ambulance wouldn't be too much longer.

"What's wrong with him?"

Chris looked up from what he was doing and met the gaze of Mike Ranch, the newest addition in the race to be senator of Illinois. The man had been in amity speaking at the park just below Phantom's statue. All hell had broken lose during that speech, thanks to an extremist that had tried to assassinate the senator. With little response time Danny did the only thing he could, he took the bullet.

Well, Chris had assumed it was a bullet, but considering there was no exit or entry wound…. he was starting to doubt that. Besides he was pretty sure that bullets didn't cause red sparks and uncontrollable seizures…

"I-I don't know," He breathed out as he washed away more of the drying blood.

"What do you mean, you don't know! It's your JOB to know! You're a freaken paramedic!" Someone from the crowd shouted. Soon after the comment a rush of silent mummers went through the crowd, all nodding in agreement.

Chris felt his stomach knot, they were right…. He should know, but he didn't. He couldn't help his hero. He glanced down at the shaking boy and ran a hand threw his own sweat covered hair.

It was around that same moment that Danny's latest convolution stopped. The hero took in a deep and shaky breath, his green eyes landing on the man who had been trying to help him. He attempted a teary eyed smile, and weakly grabbed at Chris's hand. Unfortunately Danny couldn't exactly grasp the hand of the paramedic because his wrist and shoulder were being held down by a blond lady. Chris recognized what the young hero was trying to do though, and placed his hand in the shaking pale one, gently enclosing his fingers around it.

"It's ok," Phantom wheezed.

Chris felt his eyes tear up at that statement. The hybrid was on the edge of death and he was choosing to waste his energy trying to offer comfort to the paramedic that was failing to save his life.

"I'm so sorry.." Chris said threw a strangled sob. "It's my job to make you better or at least make whatever's going on less painful, but I can't because I…."

"Don't." Danny struggled to talk. "Understand? I-I-It's—O, ok."

Chris choked back another sob. Danny was right, he didn't understand….

"You can—can't help." Danny whimpered as a small red shock ran through his body causing it to twitch.

That caught him off guard; He didn't care if he couldn't help. He….cold realization suddenly swept through the paramedic.

"You, you know what's wrong with you don't you?" Chris quickly questioned.

"Y-yeah." Danny choked out with a strangled breath. Chris watched with panic as the boys eyes started to slowly glaze over and close, the grip the boy had on his hand was starting to go slack.

"Eh!" Chris yipped as he softly patted the young hybrid on the side of the face. Unfocused and pained green orbs looked back up at him. "Listen Phantom, I know you're hurting and I know this must be very hard, but I need you to work with me here. Ok? You need to tell me what's making you sick."

Clouded green eyes stared at him with unwavering confusion.

"Come on Phantom, I know you can do it. I know it's hard to think but you need to. You want to see your family again don't you? I heard your sister and her husband are about to have their first kid. That means you're gonna be an uncle. Don't you want to be an uncle?"

A light smile tugged at the dyeing hybrids lips.

"Y-ye-yes." Danny sputtered out.

A small tear rolled down the side of Chris's face.

"That's, that's great Phantom! The sooner you tell me what's wrong, the sooner you get to be an uncle. Alright?" Chris encouraged with a shaky smile.

Danny nodded weakly, and just as he was about to form his first syllable that dreaded red spark returned. Launching the already distressed 18 year old into another fit of seizers, The hybrids grip on the paramedics hand soon became overwhelmingly strong and Chris had to bite his tongue to not allow his own cries of pain to mix in with Phantoms excruciating screams.

Finally after what seemed like hours of thrashing the seizure stopped and the red Sparks slowly fizzled out. Phantom gasped for air, sucking in as much as possible. He squirmed slightly with each deep breath but soon his breathing turned to ragged pants, and he began to settle down like he had before. Though this time his body was withering, the pain had gotten worse. Tears slipped from the young hero's closed eyes.

"Danny?" Chris called softly with worry. He knew whatever was going on was getting much worse.

Teary green eyes looked up at the paramedic, though this time they weren't just merely filled pain, this time they were filled with determination.

"D-art."

Chris blinked in confusion….Dart? Wait….that makes since, after all there was no entry or exit wound…

His four helpers all shot him looks of confusion, Looks that Chris ignored.

"You were shot with a dart, not a bullet?" Chris guessed.

Danny nodded.

"Wait? A dart? What is that supposed to mean?" Mike, the possible senator to be, asked.

"Danny wasn't shot with a bullet he was shot with a Dart. You know sorta like a tranquillizer dart, only it this one wasn't full of any form of tranq. This one was full of some sort of poison and considering how bad it's affecting Phantom I don't think the dart was ever meant for you mike. I think whoever did this knew Danny would take the 'Bullet' for you." Chris explained quickly before turning his attention back to the hybrid. "Danny do you know what was in the dart?"

Danny sucked in a gruff and painful breath before nodding.

"Bl-ood" Danny rasped "Blo-sso-m."

This time everyone was confused, including Chris.

"Um.. Anybody know what a blood blossom is?"

Chris watched as Mike whipped out his cellphone from his pocket.

"Hang on let me ask Serie." Mike said. He pushed a button and the familiar Bing was heard. "Serie, what is a Blood Blossom?"

Another bing filled the air and soon the robotic voice of Serie took over.

"Blood Blossoms are blood-red flowers with anti-supernatural properties and were used against the evil spirits that plagued humanity during ancient times, when in their presence, it renders ghosts not only powerless, but would have the spirits withering in agony until the flowers were removed. The Blood Blossoms not only causes a great pain to nearby ghosts, but it also creates some sort of "natural anti-ghost shield" that stops them from passing through. If a ghost left in the presence of one of these blossoms it causes the ghost to melt into a pool of green goo. That green goo is now known as pure ectoplasm and is a key ingredient in making the anti-ghost weapons of today's modern age. Unfortunately these blood red flowers are nearly extinct and extremely rare. Thanks to the fact of human population spread."

A eerie silence fell over the crowed and Chris's blood ran cold. These flowers could "Kill" ghosts and they brought them a lot of pain. If this dart that Phantom had been shot with was actually full of Blood Blossom oil then this was going to be nearly impossible to treat….

"I-I'm gon-a," Phantom coughed out. "See my F-fa-family n-now?"

The knot that had already formed in the paramedic's stomach pulled tighter.

"Yeah," Chris sobbed "You definitely will big guy, you just got'a hold on a little longer ok?"

-DP-

**So what do you guys think? Good or bad? Oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**


	7. Life and death

Hey by the way people! This was typed out on my I pod so sorry for any misspellings!

-DP-

Life and death...

Those are two words that Danny was always familiar with... But yet he'd have the hardest time explaining just what those two words meant to him or why they were so significant to the average person...

He'd seen life, yes he decided that he had seen it often. He'd seen it in the sly spark of green that would ripple throughout his cousins acid irises right before she would attempt to prank him. He'd seen it in the overly joyous behavior of his father anytime the ghost hunter had discovered something new. He had seen it in Jazz's ever understanding heart and quest to fix his shattered soul. He'd seen it in Sam's small acts of affection and her passion for what she believed in. He'd seen life in his mothers worried stare and over barring protectiveness. He'd seen it in his best friends everlasting hopefulness and his ability to never take 'no' for an answer, though Sam would argue that Tucker was just looking to piss someone off.

He'd seen life...it was there all around him... It was in every decision, every soft word spoken, every failure and every triumph. It was in every act of kindness and light that had ever been done, it was every driving force that pushed him to fight just a little longer... It was in his last thoughts of desperation as he felt his soul slowly slipping from his body... It was the 'I wish I had's' and the 'i can't believe's' that clouded his mind as the portal did it's worst... It was the want to continue on even when there was no guarantee that everything was going to be all right. It was the deadly cocktail of hope, sadness, fear and pain, and then at the same time it was the absence of all those things...because Danny knew that life didn't really have to feel or even care, that's why it was so cruel sometimes. No, life was a teacher, it was there to ground reality and to kill off those that it didn't deem worthy of a new breath.

But Death, well that was different... You see to most death was finality. There was no changing it and no avoiding it. It was scary, dark and unlike life it was never picky. It welcomed people from all walks of life into its cold grasp.

While death seemed to be all of these things...it wasn't... Not really anyway.

Death was kind, it took away all the pain and complications that life seemed to be so insistent to create. It openly welcomed all souls into it's loving hands and helped guide them into a new state... A new world... And all of it happened in less then a second... For Danny death had been breath taking, he loved the exact moment that his body had stopped working... The moment that there was nothing but at the same time everything... He just felt so...connected...to everything. He felt every thought, action and idea that had ever existed, he felt the emotional state of every being... It was...well, he couldn't even begin to describe it. It just felt right... And if he had the choice he would willingly go threw that moment again.

And In fact he did go through that moment again. He experienced that sense of high enlightenment every time those blue rings sprung from his waist. Changing and mutating his human body into a being that consisted of completely different elements.

Sometimes he would just sit in his room and do nothing but switch back and forth from his human to ghost half just to get that high feeling of connective-ness, wondering how he had ever lived life without experiencing it before. The sensation was like a drug and Danny was it's willing junkie...

"Mr. Phantom, I asked you a question."

Danny snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality. His electric green eyes landing on one of the many reporters of the room.

He leaned into the microphone at the table was sitting at and flashed the red head an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out there for a little while," he laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What was the question again?"

"what's your opinion on life and death?" she asked again.

Danny swallowed, that was the question that had launched him into his train of thought in the first place.

"Life and Death... Well.."

-DP-

This is why I suck at reporter fic's it takes me two or three pages just to answer one darn question! XP

Please Review!


End file.
